Shanti's Second Encounter
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: One day in the jungle, Shanti ends up having another encounter with the hypnotic python. Luckily, Mowgli and his friends are here to save her from being put under his spell


In the jungle of India, there is a village. There the humans live happily in peace and tranquility. The humans in the village go on with their everyday lives, and happy to live in a quiet place. Among the villagers are three children who already leaves the village, and venture into the jungle.

In the jungle where the large leaves, bird crying, and crickets chirping, the three are walking in the jungle. A boy who is raised in the jungle name Mowgli. And his friends from the village, a girl name Shanti, and a small boy name Ranjan. They are meeting their friends who lives in the jungle.

"How much longer?" Ranjan asks.

"Not much longer. We're almost to the ruin," Mowgli answers.

"Are you sure? We have been walking for a while. I just hope we won't ran into scary animals," Shanti asks in concern.

"I thought you got used to being in the jungle," Mowgli replies.

"I am. I was just a little worried about Shere Khan might be around, and…" Shanti answer, but stops as she turns away.

Mowgli stops and turn around to see the scared look on her face.

"Shanti, is there something wrong? Mowgli asks.

"It's nothing. Just, um, a little distracted that all," Shanti answers.

"Okay," Mowgli replies, not fully sure about his friend's answer.

But the three continue on their way to where they need to go. Unknown to the three friends, there is a large scaly body in the trees. The owner of the body hears the three and decides to follow them.

Sometime later, Mowgli and the others arrive at the ruins and are having a fun time. Mowgli, Ranjan, And Baloo the bear are having fun singing and dancing, and having fun with the other animals while Shanti and Bagheera the panther are sitting on some of the stones close by.

Shanti feels relaxed to be sitting down and feel the jungle breeze, but feels a bit uneasy about something. Whatever it is, she's having trouble enjoying her day with her friends.

Bagheera notices Shanti's concern, and asks, "Shanti, are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing… It's just, well. Something is making me feel uneasy, like something is watching us," Shanti nervously answers.

Shanti sighs, and admits, "The truth is… Something happened when I went into the jungle to find Mowgli. I hadn't told him yet, but my memories was so fuzzy that I… I can't fully remember."

Shanti stops as she holds her head, trying hard to remember.

"Are you alright?" Bagheera ask.

"I'm sorry, my memory was blurry at some parts, but… I remember I ran into a snake in the jungle. And the last thing I remember was staring into his eyes, and suddenly… I felt relaxed and my memory went blank. The next thing I knew, Ranjan was hitting him with a stick," Shanti explains, feeling like her head is hurting.

Shanti gets up, and says, "I… I think I'll get a drink okay."

"Alright," Bagheera replies.

Shanti walks away as Bagheera watch her leave the ruin.

Bagheera sighs, and says to himself, "I think this is something Mowgli should know. Mowgli had encounters with him before, and it looks like Shanti could have another talk to her about it."

Shanti walks out of the entrance to the ruin, and walks down the stairs. After a few minutes of walking, Shanti is able to reach the river so she can get a drink, and be alone. She cuffs her hands together to make a cup, and catch the water. Then drinks the water she gather. After that, Shanti wonders if she should return to the others, but decides to give her some more time to herself.

Shanti walks over, and sits on a large root of the tree. She sadly sighs, and as her right elbow on her knee, and her face on her right hand. Unaware, that someone has her right where he wants her.

Just then, a scaly long tail slowly slithers down to where the girl is. Then wraps around her upper legs in a loop. Shanti sighs in sadness, until she feels something off. She looks to see she is getting to higher ground. Shanti becomes surprised and wonders what is going on.

Suddenly, Shanti looks to see her upper legs are tied by a scaly tail, and the papers are too familiar. Then the coils attached the tail, lift the girl up and create a loop and Shan't is placed in it. Then the tail wrap around Shanti's waist. Shanti is getting a bad feeling about it.

Just then, she hears a hissing voice, "Well, isn't thissss a ssssurprise."

Shanti gasps and turn to see a snake with yellow color eyes and light color scale. This is the snake she has encounter before. Kaa, the python

"It's you!" Shanti scaredly says, and quickly covers her eye with her hand.

"Yessss, girl cub. It'ssss sssso nice to ssssee you again," Kaa says with a smile.

He looks to see Shanti is covering her eyes and her body is shaking in fear.

Kaa slithers around Shanti with his coils circle around her. Then he says, "Come now little one, there'ssss nothing to be afraid of. Why not sssshow me your ssssweet face?"

"I… I don't know," Shanti nervously replies, still covering her eyes.

Kaa can see the girl is not going to let him see her face. He uses his coils to tie Shant's wrist and brings her hands down. Then tie his tail around her waist with her arms pin down. Shanti simply shuts her eyes in fear.

"What do you doing? What do you want with me?" Shanti asks.

"I just want to have a closssse look at you. Sssseing how you are friendssss with the man cub, I just like to meet you," Kaa answers.

He then moves his tail, and cuffs Shanti's chin with it, then lifts her head up. Kaa then has his face close to her with a smile.

Then he persuades, "I promisssse to let you go, if you open up your eyesss for a little bit."

Shanti shakes a little to hear the hissing sound of the snake. But the soothing sound of his voice is making a little hard to resist. Plus, he does seem to be honest about letting her go. She has no choice. Shanti slowly opens her eyes to see the snake in front of her, and there's nothing suspicious about it.

Kaa chuckles, "That'ssss better little one."

Shanti gulps a little, and turns her head with a worried look. The last time she is with this snake he did something to her, and he was trying to have her for a snack. She doesn't know what he's doing, but doesn't want to be involved on what the snake is up too.

Back at the ruins, Bagheera explains to Mowgli and the others on what Shanti has explain to him. Then Ranjan explains his side of the story on what happened when Shanti has gone to look for him that night.

"I… I have an idea that happened her. Shanti ran into Kaa when she was looking for me," Mowgli says, feeling a bit remorse.

"Yes. She didn't remember much, but she remember that Kaa hypnotized that night and her reaction towards it," Bagheera says

Mowgli sighs in sadness, "No wonder she feels a bit uneasy when we walk in the jungle alone. She was worried she ran into him."

Mowgli begins to walk away from the group, and head to the entrance.

"Where are you going little britches?" Baloo asks,

"I need to go talk to Shanti," Mowgli answers.

Baloo walks over, "I'll go too. Thought you can use some support."

"I'll come. Beside, Shanti has been gone for awhile now," Bagheera adds.

"Me too!" Ranjan happily says.

Mowgli smiles, and says, "Thanks guys."

Mowgli and the others decide to go find their friend. Unknown to them, Shanti is already been found by someone else.

Still trapped in his coil, Shanti has her eyes open and yet Kaa is not showing the colors off his eyes at all. But has turn her head in concern, fearing he might use his eyes on her.

"Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you," Kaa says in a reassuring tone and a smile.

He then untie the coils from the girl's body. Shanti look to see she is able to move her arms, and is able to get off of the coils.

"Um, thank you. But… Uh, I think I should get going," Shanti nervously says.

Shanti begins to walk away, but Kaa grabs Shanti by the wrist with his tail. And she feels her arm being pulled a bit.

Kaa slithers close to her, and says, "I'm ssssure you can sssspare a little time."

"No… No thank you," Shanti worriedly says, as she pulls the coil off of her wrist.

Shanti begins to walk away to find a way down.

"Oh don't be afraid. I jusssst want to see you after our last encounter," Kaa says, coiling his tail to Shanti's ankle.

Shanti feels the coil wrapped around her ankle, and looks down to see it.

"Well, uh, I don't know. Last time I saw you, you um, did something with your eyes, and…" Shanti worriedly speaks up.

Shanti doesn't know about the snake's plan. He has her trapped. Unknown to her, the snake is right behind her.

"My eyesss you say," Kaa hisses, causing Shanti to jump in surprise and covers her eyes with her hands.

"I can ssssee that you remember like lasssst time you ssssaw them. Hmm," Kaa says, circle around Shanti with his coil around her.

Shanti slowly removes her hands as she opens her eyes to see the serpent facing her. The snake slowly narrow his eyes, and shows a smile on his face.

"Yes. So I really think I should get going," Shanti says as she begins to walk back.

But Kaa's coil makes it impossible by wrapping itself around Shanti's shoulders. Then the tail wrap itself under Shanti's chin, and rub itself against the chin making Shanti shivers.

Kaa then leans his face to Shanti and says, "Not to worry, you'll be able to go in a matter of time."

Shanti feels uneasy about the snake's head close to her own. The he nuzzle his head against her making her spine shiver. Shanti manage to get away by ducking under the large coils and remove the small one from her face.

As she walks away, Shanti says, "No thank you. I should get going. My friends must be wondering where I am."

"Your friends you say," Kaa replies with a grin.

"Y-yes. We're went to the ruins to day, and I should probably head back," Shanti says.

Shanti walks along the large branch as she tries to find a way to get down from the tree. Just then, Kaa gets in front of her with a grin on his face. Before Shanti can react, Kaa's tail coils around Shanti's shoulder preventing her from leaving.

Shanti scaredly asks, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you can use a little resssst," Kaa answers. Then his eyes begin to ripple with different colors.

Shanti becomes nervous to see the multi color eyes from the snake. But then suddenly starts to calm down, and her eyes begin to admit the same colors at the serpent's. Soon Shanti begins to show a small smile on her face.

"That'ssss right little girl cub, jusssst trusssst in me and ssssleep," Kaa says in a soothing voice.

Shanti begins to get very tired and wants to close her eyes. But part of her wants to keep looking at the colors in Kaa's eyes. She continues to stare into the colorful eyes as she tries hard to stay awake. Meanwhile, Kaa begins to use his coils to tie Shanti up, starting with pinning her arms together with her waist.

In the jungle ground, Mowgli and the others are trying to find Shanti.

"Shanti! Where are you?!" Mowgli calls out.

"Shanti!" Ranjan calls out as well.

Mowgli turns to see Baloo and Bagheera, "Where can Shanti be? She wasn't near the river, and is not in the ruin."

"Maybe she went back to the village?" Baloo suggests.

"Go back alone? She wouldn't do not, not with how worried she's been," Mowgli replies.

Bagheera begins to climb up the tree as he says, "I'll see if I can spot her from higher ground."

"I'll come too," Mowgli says, climbing on the tree. And then climb on Bagheera's back.

"Alright. Baloo, you and Ranjan will search from the ground," Bagheera says.

"You got it Baggie," Baloo says.

Bagheera begins to climb up the tree with Mowgli riding on him. While Baloo and Ranjan search from below.

Trapped in the coils and hypnotized by the snake's eyes. Shanti a is struggling to stay away. But the hypnotic spell is proven to be very strong on her.

Kaa chuckles in satisfaction, "My you are able to keep your eyessss open, but for much longer.

Just then, someone calls out, "Shanti! Shanti!"

Kaa looks to have recognized the voice. Still hypnotized, Shanti turns to hear where the voice is coming from.

She is able to mutter, "M-Mowgli…"

Hearing Shanti's voice, Kaa uses his tail to cover the girl's mouth to prevent her from speaking.

He says to Shanti, "Ssssssh! Do try to sssssleep, little one."

"Well, it lookssss like little man cub is here for hissss little friend," Kaa says with a devious idea in mind.

Kaa slithers away from the hypnotized girl to find the source of the voices.

Looking through the trees, Bagheera and Mowgli are still trying to find Shanti, but no luck. Suddenly, Bagheera hears something.

"Mowgli, I think we're not alone," Bagheera says.

"Really? But who else is up here?" Mowgli questions.

Bagheera turns to Mowgli, "We'll hide here until we know who that is."

Mowgli nods his head and he along with Bagheera hide in the large leaves of the tree. The two hide as they wait to see the animal coming their way. They then see the familiar Python looking around… Kaa. Not wanting to be seen, Mowgli and Bagheera remain hidden.

Kaa looks around, and says to himself, "Now where could that man cub be? I know he issss ssssearching for the girl cub."

"No matter, I'll return to see how the little girl cub is doing in my coils," Kaa says. Then slithers down to where the one he speaks of is.

When he's gone, Mowgli whispers, "Bagheera, Kaa has Shanti."

"I know," Bagheera says.

Mowgli and Bagheera decides to secretly follow Kaa to where Shanti is. Luckily, it hasn't taken that far to find out where Kaa is keeping Shanti at. They see Kaa and he has Shanti trapped in coils.

Mowgli whispers to Bagheera, "How are we going to get Shanti back?"

"Easy, one of us is going to keep Kaa busy while one of us get Shanti," Bagheera whispers.

Mowgli knows what he needs to do in order to save Shanti.

Kaa decides to take a nap as Shanti is helplessly under the hypnotic spell.

Suddenly he hears someone calling out, "Shanti! Shanti! Where are you?!"

Kaa wakes up to hear the shouting. He looks down to see the young cub he's been waiting for. He makes an evil grin, and slither down to confront him. Unaware that Bagheera is waiting for the right time for Kaa to leave.

Mowgli looks around on the ground to find Shanti. Suddenly, he hears hissing sound. Mowgli turns around to see the slithering serpent coming down.

"Hello man cub, it'sss ssso nice to ssssee you again. Sssso what brings you here?" Kaa says.

"I'm not in the mood Kaa. I'm looking for a friend of mine," Mowgli says.

"A friend you ssssay. I might know of another cub," Kaa replies.

Mowgli sternly looks at Kaa and suspects, "Do you have any idea where she is?"

Where who issss?" Kaa mocks.

"My friend, Shanti," Mowgli answers.

"Ah yessss, your little friend, "Kaa says, showing a evil grin to Mowgli.

Mowgli becomes serious, "Listen, if you hurt her I'll…"

"You'll what…" Kaa mocks.

Kaa then look a coil around mowgli pinning his arms together. Mowgli struggles as he tries to break free, but the coils is beginning to crush him.

Up in the tree, Bagheera is able to reach Shanti, and is able have the coils loosen. Then taps Shanti on the head. Before Shanti can say a word after waking up, Bagheera covers her mouth, letting her know that she needs to be quiet. Shanti nods her head, and slowly get out of the coils.

As she is getting out, she gasps to see that Mowgli is in trouble. Now is is trapped in the snake's coils now. Shanti knows that she needs to do something.

Mowgli continues to try breaking free from the tight coils.

"No more gamesss man cub, you will trusssst me," Kaa says, leaning his face close to Mowgli with his hypnotic eyes.

Mowgli tries his best not to open his eyes as he struggles, "I'll… I will trust you… just let Shanti go."

Kaa is rather intrigued to hear that Mowgli is will to trust him in order for Shanti to be free.

Shanti hears this too, and knows that she needs to work fast. She pushes the coils that she has been wrapped in, and falls off the branch. Before Kaa can do anything, he ends up getting pulled and Mowgli ends up being free from the coils, and falls to the ground, which it's not that far. Kaa yells as he ends up spinning around the branches and getting his head hit as well. Then falls in his coils as they hit the ground.

Mowgli gets up to see Kaa has crashed to the ground. Climbing down from the tree, Bagheera is able to reach the ground with Shanti on his back. She is still looking rather tired.

Mowgli runs to Shanti, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I… i think so," Shanti answers, feeling a little drowsy.

Mowgli climb on Bagheera's back, and says, "Let's go find the others, and get out before Kaa gets up."

"Agree," Bagheera replies.

Bagheera runs off from the scene with Mowgli and Shanti on his face. Lucky, Kaa hasn't come out after the bashing he has on the head.

It haven't take them long to run into Baloo and Ranjan and head back to the ruin. There Mowgli and Shanti end up discussing about their encounters. Which luckily, the two end up having a good and understanding conversation.

After the day goes by, Baloo and Bagheera take the children close the the village. In case, the hypnotic snake might be around. Shanti has fallen asleep on Bagheera and Ranjan is riding on Baloo.

Mowgli yawns, and says, "That was a long day."

"Yes it was. Especially when we had to deal with Kaa, again," Bagheera replies.

"Yeah. But I don't think we have to worry about him anytime soon, "Baloo says.

"Yeah. Unlike the other few times," Bagheera mutters.

"Don't worry Baggie, we manage to deal with him the last couple of times as well," Baloo says.

Bagheera groans in reply.

Mowgli smiles as he sees Shanti fast asleep. He is glad she is alright, but still a bit dazed from being hypnotized. Luckily, he has great friends to help him out and always here to help each other too.


End file.
